Duct Tape
by Oryn
Summary: Di mata Dean Winchester benda itu prioritasnya di bawah kertas toilet dan cuma sedikit di atas kopi.


Disclaimer: heck, I still don't own Supernatural and the Winchester brothers. They're the properties of WB and Kripke.

Timeline: sekitar season 1.

Author's note: simple story with duct tape as a metaphor for Dean. Berbagai kisah tentang penggunaan lakban secara kreatif aku peroleh dari . Inspired partially by 4.18. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

"Lakban."

Jawaban satu kata atas pertanyaan "kamu butuh apa lagi, Dean, mumpung aku mau keluar belanja" yang barusan dilemparkan Sam itu cukup melenceng dari maksud si penanya. Sam yang tengah menyortir pakaian habis dicuci menjadi dua tumpukan berdasarkan pemiliknya mengangkat dan memalingkan kepala ke arah kakaknya.

"Lakban?" Sam membeo.

Dean mengangguk.

"Cuma itu?"

Satu anggukan lagi dari Dean.

Sam menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke dalam. "Maksudku, apa kamu mau makanan yang lain? Agar-agar, sup dengan merek berbeda atau apa?"

Dean mengedikkan bahu. Terserah kamu saja, itu tersampaikan dengan jelas. Lagipula, untuk apa beli beraneka ragam dan bentuk makanan? Toh, semua itu sama saja rasanya buat dia. Sama-sama pahit di mulutnya dan mengiris kerongkongannya yang sensitif.

"Puding coklat?" tawar Sam, masih belum menyerah.

Terdengar menggiurkan, pikir Dean. Tentu saja kalau dia sedang sehat. Sebetulnya dia ingin sekali makan pai, tetapi dia juga tak mau santapan favoritnya itu nanti terasosiasikan dengan trauma sensasi menyakitkan jika dia mencoba menelan kulit pai yang kering dalam kondisinya sekarang.

Dean menggeleng. Ekspresinya berubah komikal sewaktu dia buru-buru meraih ke samping, menjambret sehelai tisu dan membersit hidung kuat-kuat, menimbulkan suara yang mengingatkan Sam pada raungan gajah. Dengan murah hati Sam mendekatkan tempat sampah ke bawah ranjang Dean, tisu itu mendarat di sana dalam bentuk gumpalan.

Dean mendehem beberapa kali, seperti orang hendak mencoba mikrofon, dalam hal ini dia mengetes pita suaranya.

"Pokoknya lakban," dia berucap, suaranya kasar seperti amplas dan turun beberapa oktaf.

Sam mengingat-ingat. "Bukannya kita masih punya satu gulung?" sanggahnya.

"Setengah," tukas Dean, menelan ludah.

"Itu cukup, kan?"

"Tidak," balas Dean, terdengar sengau kini dan dia mencabut sebuah _inhaler_ dari sakunya, menempatkan benda itu di depan satu lubang hidungnya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Lakban, kan tidak mendesak, Dean," Sam berucap, memindahkan masing-masing tumpukan pakaian ke dalam dua buah ransel.

"Uh-huh," gelengan kepala Dean dibarengi goyangan telunjuknya. "Kau tahu, di buku manual NASA..."

"Iya, iya," potong Sam, sudah hafal benar ke mana argumen kakaknya akan menuju.

Dean biasanya mengoceh bahwa dalam lakban disebut secara khusus dalam buku manual astronot NASA. Sam bakal menimpali dengan penggunaan lakban dalam buku itu bertujuan untuk mengikat astronot yang tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan jiwa dan perlu dikendalikan. Dean kemudian membalas dengan menyebutkan beberapa kasus kerusakan pesawat NASA di mana lakban memegang peran vital dalam mengatasinya dan Sam akan tersenyum memperturutkan kalau sudah sampai di sana. Kali ini Sam tidak tega membiarkan debat lawas itu berjalan pada saat Dean mestinya mengistirahatkan tenggorokannya. Hasilnya juga senantiasa sama saja, kenapa harus berdebat kalau begitu?

"Oke, akan kubelikan nanti," putus Sam yang disambut seringai setuju Dean.

Sam lalu merapikan meja yang memisahkan tempat tidur mereka. Di sana berjajar botol-botol obat segala rupa dan merek, termasuk obat gosok, gelas dan botol air, termometer, baskom bekas kompres, sekotak tisu dan pengendali jarak jauh pesawat televisi. Tinggal ditambah bel pemanggil suster, batin Sam, jadilah dia meja yang lazim dijumpai di rumah sakit.

Dia berdiri, memeriksa saku celana guna memastikan dompetnya sudah bersarang di sana, meraih kunci Impala dan bertanya, "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal?"

Dean memutar bola mata. Pesannya jelas: berhentilah memperlakukan aku seolah aku ini invalid atau masih berusia lima tahun. Sam tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, alih-alih dia memandangi sosok kakaknya dengan bimbang. Penampilan Dean yang kacau, bermuka sepucat seprai, hanya diwarnai lingkaran kehitaman di bawah matanya dan ujung hidungnya yang merah macam hidung badut, plus gemetar yang sesekali meruyak di tubuhnya membuat Sam enggan pergi dari sisi kakaknya.

Dean membaca tatapan iba dan khawatir adiknya, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai itu. Dia berupaya memasukkan semua nada penuh keyakinan dalam suaranya yang serak dan berkata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Serangan batuk yang datang tiba-tiba tepat ketika dia selesai bicara mengontradiksi kata-katanya barusan.

Yeah benar, pikir Sam, menahan keinginan untuk duduk di samping kakaknya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Dia hanya mengulurkan segelas air pada Dean yang mengusap air di sudut matanya saking dahsyatnya dia terbatuk-batuk. Dean menerima gelas yang disodorkan adiknya dan menyeruput isinya. Sesudahnya, dia melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan mengusir.

Sam mengembalikan gelas separuh kosong itu ke meja dan mengirimkan tatapan kalkulatif ke arah kakaknya. Tidak terlampau puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi Sam akhirnya melangkah ke pintu.

"Kalau nanti..."

Kalimatnya dipotong oleh acungan satu jempol dari Dean, yang terlihat kocak lantaran tangannya yang lain sedang menancapkan ujung _inhaler_ ke lubang hidungnya. Sam tersenyum karenanya, terlebih setelah itu Dean dengan demonstratif menyalakan televisi, mengeraskan volume suaranya dan pasang tampang sok tertarik pada acara omong kosong yang ditayangkan di sana.

Tanpa mengobral kata lebih banyak, Sam pun keluar dari kamar motel mereka.

Motel yang mereka inapi terletak agak di luar kota sehingga butuh waktu sedikitnya dua puluh menit bagi Sam untuk mencapai pusat kota, tempat dia hendak berbelanja. Sam mendapatkan tempat parkir untuk Impala di depan deretan pertokoan dan masuk ke sebuah toserba.

Sama seperti Dean, Sam adalah pembelanja yang terfokus. Tujuan dia ke sana utamanya adalah menambah persediaan pangan mereka dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Langsung dia menuju bagian toko di mana terdapat deretan rak yang memajang makanan segala rupa. Daftar barang yang mau dibeli sudah tercetak di otaknya, sehingga Sam tidak perlu menimbang-nimbang lama dalam mengisi keranjang belanjanya. Beberapa kaleng sup, sebungkus oat ukuran sedang, biskuit, susu untuk memasak oat dan sebagai pencelup biskuit, satu pak agar-agar masuk dalam keranjang belanja Sam. Semua itu untuk Dean. Buat dirinya sendiri Sam mengambil roti lapis bikinan toko, menambah dengan sekian kerat roti manis yang kelihatannya bertekstur lembut, siapa tahu Dean mau. Sam lalu mengambil sebotol madu, sedikit jeruk nipis dan teh celup. Konon kombinasi ketiganya bagus untuk orang sakit.

Setibanya di rak sereal, otomatis Sam mengulurkan tangan buat meraih sekotak besar Lucky Charms. Dia baru beranjak selangkah dari situ sewaktu dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada untungnya bikin sirik Dean dengan mengunyah sereal di hadapannya, sementara Dean terpaksa makan yang serba lunak. Solider, Sam mengembalikan kotak sereal itu, memutuskan untuk membeli buah kering guna menambah cita rasa jika dia harus ikutan sarapan pakai bubur oat juga. Sam sempat pula mencomot satu kaleng permen pastiles, mungkin rasa pedas mint-nya bisa menolong pernafasan Dean dan memberi rasa enak di tenggorokannya.

Kelar dengan urusan belanja makanan, Sam beralih ke kebutuhan dasar seperti krim cukur, perlengkapan mandi-cuci dan garam. Di tengah acara menyusuri rak sabun, sekonyong-konyong timbul ide untuk membelikan Dean tahu. Makanan itu lembut dan berprotein tinggi. Jika dicemplungkan dalam sup hangat pasti tersamarkan, pikir Sam. Lagipula indera pencecap Dean sedang dalam kondisi kurang fit. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Dean Winchester makan tahu. Sam lalu memutuskan akan pergi ke Pecinan yang terletak beberapa blok dari toko tempatnya sekarang, sekalian ke apotek menambah stok isi kotak obat mereka. Tiga hari jalan empat hari sudah Dean terkapar lantaran terjangkit paket komplit flu berat: pilek, sakit tenggorokan, meriang, batuk dan sakit kepala. Itu cukup signifikan pengaruhnya terhadap persediaan obat Winchester bersaudara.

Langkah Sam terhenti di depan rak majalah. Sebetulnya barang itu tidak ada dalam rencananya, tetapi dia pikir tidak ada salahnya mencarikan Dean bahan bacaan, sebelum kakaknya itu menembak pesawat televisi karena bosan atau frustrasi atau keduanya. Sam langsung mencoret _National Geographic_ dari dalam daftar kemungkinan majalah yang menarik buat Dean saat ini. Matanya tertumbuk pada majalah tentang senjata api dan mobil klasik, dijejalkannya dua eksemplar ke keranjang. Tergoda juga dia untuk membelikan satu edisi _Busty Asian Beauties_, tapi tampang wanita pramuniaga paruh baya yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya membuat Sam menarik tangannya yang sudah siap mengambil majalah lucah itu.

Logo sebuah merek yang terpampang di sampul sebuah majalah membangkitkan ingatan Sam bahwa _aftershave lotion_ miliknya sudah berada dalam kondisi kritis dan dia kembali ke rak tempat segala tetek-bengek khas pria berada. Sam dengan cepat memindai deretan botol-botol yang ada di sana, mencari _aftershave lotion_ yang biasa dia pakai. Dia setengah berharap akan mendengar celetukan kelakar Dean, mengomentari kebiasaan adiknya menggunakan _aftershave lotion_ seusai bercukur. Dean biasa mengejek Sam utamanya lantaran dia sendiri tidak pernah repot-repot dengan itu. Kala suara yang ditunggu tidak juga muncul, Sam hampir saja menoleh kalau dia tidak langsung ingat bahwa Dean kali ini tidak ikut berbelanja, melainkan tergeletak sakit di ranjang motel mereka.

Sam tersenyum tipis, telah terbiasa ada Dean mengorbit di sekitarnya. Acara menyusuri toko tidak pernah sama dengan seperti jika Dean ada. Belanja dengan kakaknya itu banyak seninya. Mulai dari perdebatan rutin soal hal-hal remeh tiap kali masuk toko sampai upaya Dean mempersuasi adiknya guna membeli barang-barang yang di mata Sam aneh demi kesenangannya dan justifikasinya bila usaha yang disebut tadi tak berhasil.

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam nostalgia, Sam mengarahkan kaki ke area di mana dia kira akan terdapat lakban. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dean kerap mengolok-olok dia, mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu mengidap gangguan obsesif-kompulsif, padahal sejatinya Dean nyaris bersikap seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut lakban. Pita perekat itu sudah menjadi semacam piranti wajib buat Dean. Dalam skala prioritas si sulung Winchester, lakban menduduki posisi masih di atas kopi, tapi cuma sedikit di bawah kertas toilet.

Sam menemukan dirinya menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk gulungan lakban berbagai warna dan jenis di depannya. Diraihnya satu dari spesies yang standar dan benda itu bergabung dengan belanjaan lainnya. Sam menelengkan kepala, berpikir dua kali kemudian mengambil sebuah lagi. Siapa tahu ada gunanya, alasan Sam. Menilik pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, sedia lakban memang tidak pernah ada ruginya.

Keping-keping memori tentang peran lakban dalam kehidupan keluarga Winchester satu per satu menyeruak di benak Sam. Bagaikan rembesan air pada bak yang bocor, tidak dapat benar-benar terbendung meski keluarnya setitik demi setitik.

Terkenang oleh Sam pelbagai kesempatan di mana lakban menyelamatkan situasi dan memperbaiki keadaan, dengan Dean sebagai penggagas utama pemakaiannya. Sam dulu pernah berpikir jangan-jangan kakaknya itu punya kredo: di mana ada lakban di situ ada jalan, saking seringnya Dean mengaplikasikan penggunaan lakban dengan kreatif dan nonkonvensional. Hebatnya, itu dilakukan dengan tingkat kegagalan yang relatif rendah. Benda itu benar-benar jempolan, terutama di tangan Dean.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi oleh Sam berapa kali lakban dimanfaatkan sebagai alat pertolongan pertama untuk mengatasi luka-luka yang dialami oleh ketiga anggota keluarga Winchester. Berduet dengan kapas atau kain seadanya, lakban menjadi perban alternatif yang cukup andal. Jika dikombinasikan penggunaannya dengan tongkat kayu atau ranting, jadilah dia pembelat tulang patah, lumayan untuk menahan sampai si penderita memperoleh penanganan medis yang patut. Sam ingat benar bagaimana Dean dulu menempatkan sebatang kayu lurus paralel dengan kaki Sam yang tulang keringnya patah dan baru saja dibetulkan letaknya oleh Dean, lakban direkatkan melingkar sehingga tercipta pembelat darurat. Melepaskan lengketnya lakban pasti tak kalah menyakitkan dengan cedera aslinya, tetapi untunglah Sam waktu itu sudah tidak cukup sadar untuk mengalami penderitaan ekstra itu.

Dalam soal perbaikan rumah dan peralatan rumah tangga, lakban tak terkalahkan. Pipa bermasalah, sofa yang permukaannya sudah kurang kohesif, pintu merekah, kebocoran wadah plastik penyimpan makanan, dudukan toilet retak, tenda berlubang, papan lemari merenggang, tas bolong, jas hujan robek, sebut apa saja ketidakberesan yang mungkin terjadi di rumah dan di luar rumah. Semua itu sukses diatasi cuma dengan bermodal beberapa gulung lakban. Dean dan John jarang mau repot-repot membeli barang yang baru kalau tidak kepepet sekali soalnya. Dua orang itu sepakat dengan pemikiran lebih baik memperbaiki, syukur-syukur bisa bertahan sampai mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, ketimbang beli. Sam tidak bisa tidak tertular semangat yang mirip, kendati dalam level yang lebih rendah. Sewaktu Sam melakban buku teks bekas yang jilidannya sudah lepas dan menambal saku jaket dengan pita perekat itu, Dean menyeringai seakan dia berhasil mewariskan suatu falsafah hidup pada adiknya.

Impala jelas memperoleh perhatian yang lebih dari Dean dan John dibandingkan rumah atau apartemen atau kamar motel manapun yang pernah mereka tinggali. Namun, tetap saja dalam mengatasi sejumlah kerusakan onderdil, lakban memegang peran krusial. Pernah kaca belakang Impala hancur dihantam monster Hidebehind yang mengamuk dan John menutupnya dengan terpal yang dilekatkan pakai lakban. Beberapa pipa dan selang di mesin mobil, Sam tidak benar-benar tahu apa namanya, apalagi fungsinya, juga pernah mengalami ditambal dengan lakban sampai mereka tiba di kota yang ada bengkelnya. Koleksi senjata anak beranak Winchester juga cukup banyak yang pernah mencicipi lengketnya lakban. Popor senapan, busur dan gagang pisau berburu adalah salah tiga di antaranya.

Sam tersenyum-senyum sendiri kala terbersit di benaknya kenangan akan penggunaan lakban sebagai jebakan ular. Waktu itu ayah mereka sedang keluar dan Sam, baru enam tahun umurnya, menemukan seekor ular lumayan panjang melata di lantai apartemen. Dean yang dapat laporan dari adiknya bertindak tangkas dengan menutupkan sehelai permadani usang di atas ular kesasar itu dan melakban keempat tepi permadani ke lantai, dengan efektif memerangkap hewan berdarah dingin itu di dalamnya sampai John kembali beberapa jam kemudian. Sam ingat senyum bangga ayahnya yang tertuju pada Dean, tangannya yang mengacak rambut Dean lembut dan meski Dean bersikap seolah itu bukan masalah besar, tak urung ada kilatan bahagia di matanya.

Kasir toserba yang dihadapi Sam menyebutkan dengan nada bosan berapa jumlah yang harus dibayar dan mengulanginya sampai dua kali ketika pemuda itu cuma memberinya senyum menerawang, alih-alih buka dompet. Sam cepat tersadar, menggumamkan maaf sewaktu membayar tunai dan angkat kaki dengan sebuah kantung kertas penuh belanjaan dan dompet yang lebih ringan.

Winchester termuda itu menaruh belanjaannya di dalam Impala, duduk di balik kemudinya dan mengarahkan mobil itu menuju apotek waralaba yang, dia tahu dari pengalaman, menyediakan obat-obatan lengkap dengan harga sesuai kocek keluarga Winchester. Tidak berapa lama dia keluar dengan kantung plastik penuh obat dan peralatan pertolongan pertama. Dia lantas melangkah ke sebuah toko bahan pangan yang papan namanya menggunakan aksara Cina yang mencolok dengan huruf Latin kecil saja di bawahnya. Di sana Sam memperoleh beberapa potong tahu, asal saja dia beli tanpa mendengarkan ocehan pak tua penjualnya tentang jenis-jenis tahu. Namun, sewaktu pria gaek itu berceloteh mengenai jamur dan beberapa bahan makanan lain yang namanya asing, tapi lunak dan berkhasiat meningkatkan stamina, Sam mau tak mau terbujuk untuk membelinya juga.

Misi telah berhasil dilaksanakan, Sam mendapati pikirannya kembali melayang ke berbagai hal sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke motel. Ujung-ujungnya lantas berbelok ke soal lakban.

Masih segar di ingatan Sam sewaktu dia hendak menghadiri acara wisuda SMA-nya. Momen yang amat penting dan menentukan saat itu. Sam lulus dengan predikat siswa terbaik di angkatannya, dia ditunjuk untuk berpidato mewakili rekan-rekan sekelas, John tengah ada di kota dan tidak punya rencana berburu sehingga untuk satu kesempatan yang langka dapat datang ke acara sekolah putranya. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi betapa gembiranya Sam, meski dia tahu kesenangan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Benar saja, ketika hendak berangkat menuju sekolah, toga wisuda Sam tersangkut dan kelimannya yang memang sudah kurang beres itu terlepas. Tak punya waktu untuk menjahitnya, tapi tak kurang akal, Dean mengacungkan segulung lakban dan beraksi menyelamatkan penampilan adiknya.

Jika mau ditarik agak jauh, kolaborasi antara lakban dengan barang-barang yang dikenakan oleh Winchester bersaudara sudah terjadi sejak lama. Sam menggelengkan kepala tatkala sebuah imaji tentang sepatu berwarna kelabu keperakan meluncur ke otaknya. Waktu itu dia masih duduk di sekolah dasar dan sepatu kets yang dipakainya adalah lungsuran dari Dean. Benda uzur yang tampangnya menunjukkan usianya. Suatu hari Sam pulang dengan sol sepatu menganga, Dean tidak punya cukup uang guna menjahitkannya ke tukang sepatu. Walhasil dia rekatkan sol itu dengan lakban. Menghadapi protes Sam bahwa sepatunya terlihat aneh, Dean berimprovisasi. Dengan rapi dia selubungi keseluruhan sepatu dengan lakban. Tak capek-capek dia meyakinkan adiknya bahwa sepatu Sam akan terlihat keren dengan warna metalik macam itu. Satu-satunya sepatu seperti itu di sekolah, katanya. Tentu saja, dumal Sam. Ajaibnya, belakangan sepatu warna perak jadi tren.

Daya kreatif Dean berkaitan dengan lakban tidak terbatas pada kisaran memperbaiki berbagai macam barang. Ada satu kejadian yang tak lekang dari memori Sam sampai kini dan bila mengenang itu, dia tidak tahu harus merasa geli atau ngeri. Peristiwa itu bermula dari kegandrungan Sam kecil pada komik Spiderman dan suatu hari liburan musim panas yang menjenuhkan. Entah dapat ilham dari mana, Dean memutuskan buat menghibur adiknya dengan cara bermain menirukan cerita di komik bertokoh manusia laba-laba itu. Dean, sembilan tahunan umurnya waktu itu, melilitkan lakban melingkar secara terbalik di telapak tangan dan lututnya, bagian berperekat ada di sisi luar. Dengan persiapan amatiran macam itu, dia merambati dinding rumah sewaan mereka, memanjat naik persis cicak dengan Sam memandang kagum dari bawah, bertepuk tangan girang, berseru bahwa setelah ini dia juga mau jadi Spiderman.

Enam kaki vertikal sempat dilalui Dean sebelum John tiba dan kaget bukan buatan demi menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan putranya. John menurunkan paksa Dean dan setengah menyeretnya ke kamarnya. Sam tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam, tetapi Dean yang keluar dari kamar terlihat merah padam wajahnya dan John menampakkan ekspresi yang tak dapat dipahami Sam saat itu. Setelah dipikir ulang bertahun-tahun kemudian, Sam jadi bertanya-tanya apa ketakutankah nama mimik muka ayahnya ketika itu.

Barangkali tendensi menggunakan lakban di pelbagai kesempatan, terutama situasi darurat, adalah sesuatu yang bersifat genetis, duga Sam. Apalagi sebuah kisah yang pernah dituturkan Dean tampaknya mendukung sangkaan itu. Syahdan, pada saat hal ini terjadi, Sam baru berumur kurang dari setahun, masih bayi cilik yang memakai popok, tapi sudah ikut dibawa-bawa oleh ayahnya ke seantero negeri. Pada suatu ketika John lupa mengisi stok popok sekali pakai dan popok terakhir tengah dipakai Sam, siap dibuang lantaran sudah menguarkan aroma mengerikan. Berhubung kota terdekat masih beberapa puluh mil dan baik John maupun Dean sudah pusing dengan polusi udara dan suara (yang terakhir ini berupa pekik-tangis bayi Sam), John pun mesti putar otak. Akhirnya diperoleh solusi jitu. John menggunakan lembaran kantung plastik, melapisi sisi dalamnya dengan gulungan tisu toilet dan kapas. Benda itu lalu dipakaikan pada Sam dan coba tebak apa yang dipakai buat merekatkan kedua sisinya melingkari pinggang Sam. Yeah. Lakban tentunya.

Sam mulanya agak sangsi dengan kesahihan cerita itu. Namun, konfirmasi John membuat dia mau tak mau percaya dan kisah popok dari plastik dan lakban itu menjadi humor keluarga atau bahan buat memeras Sam, tergantung dari sisi mana melihatnya. Sam meyakini ada banyak lagi cerita tentang ayah mereka dan lakban, tetapi John tak pernah mengisahkannya dan kedua putranya tidak bertanya, cuma mengikuti teladannya, terutama Dean.

Bunyi klakson tak sabar di belakangnya membuat Sam menghela nafas. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa terjadi kemacetan di kota yang tak begitu besar seperti ini. Barangkali ada kecelakaan atau mobil mogok, duganya. Atau mungkin ada orang gila yang mencangkung di tengah jalan. Bodi Impala yang bongsor tak memungkinkan dia pindah jalur, jadi Sam tidak dapat berbuat selain menanti kendaraan di depannya bergerak, yang tampaknya takkan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Sempat dia terpikir untuk menelepon kakaknya, tapi niat itu diurungkan. Tidak usah mengusik macan sakit gigi yang sedang tidur, begitulah.

Terjebak di tengah kemacetan memberi seseorang banyak waktu untuk kontemplasi, setelah jemu menggerutu tentunya, dan itulah yang diperbuat Sam. Kadang pemikiran acak yang muncul dari situasi semacam itu cukup mengagetkan, absurd dan tak terduga, seperti potongan ide yang sekonyong-konyong menyusup ke benak Sam berikut ini.

Dean sejatinya berbagi beberapa sifat yang mirip dengan lakban.

Sam mengerutkan kening, dari bagian otaknya yang sebelah mana kesimpulan aneh macam itu datang? Dia menyeringai, menyamakan kakaknya dengan segulung pita perekat, jangan-jangan dia sudah mendekati edan. Namun, detik berikutnya Sam buru-buru meralat pemikirannya barusan sebab kalau mau ditelisik lebih dalam, hal itu ada juga unsur benarnya.

Yang paling jelas, Dean dan lakban sama-sama memiliki kualitas melekatkan pada diri masing-masing, pikir Sam. Bila yang disebut terakhir itu lazim digunakan buat sebagai penempel aneka macam barang, Dean mempunyai daya untuk merekatkan keluarganya, dialah sebenarnya lem yang menjadikan keluarga Winchester, atau sisa-sisanya, kurang-lebih utuh selama bertahun-tahun. Hal itu tidak gampang, renung Sam. Tidak sama sekali. Di antara ayahnya dan Sam, Dean lebih sering berakhir sebagai wasit yang frustrasi. Kedua orang yang sama-sama disayangi Dean itu kalau tidak ribut bertengkar, ya berada dalam situasi gencatan senjata tentatif, dengan ranjau-ranjau emosi yang siap meledak bila tak sengaja terpijak. Namun, Dean tetap berusaha keras agar mereka bertiga tak tercerai-berai sebab cuma itu satu-satunya yang dia punyai. Sam tersenyum getir. Kenyataan bahwa John dan Sam tidak berakhir dengan saling bunuh itu sebagian besar lantaran jerih payah Dean "menjinakkan" mereka.

Persamaan sifat berikutnya antara Dean dan lakban masih berhubungan erat dengan kualitas merekatkan di atas, yakni kemampuan memperbaiki hampir segala macam kerusakan yang ada. Jika lakban digunakan buat membikin betul (atau terpakai) beragam barang kebutuhan sehari-hari, Dean dengan upaya-upaya diplomasi yang acap tidak diplomatis senantiasa berupaya meredakan konflik antara adik dan ayahnya, menautkan kerenggangan dua manusia yang bak magnet dari kutub yang sama itu, membuat suasana di rumah temporer mereka menjadi lebih tertahankan. Dean tak pernah lelah mencoba memperbaiki setiap celah dan retak sisa benturan yang terjadi di antara mereka, terkadang sampai mengabaikan diri dan perasaannya. Kalau dulu Sam menilai itu sebagai tanda ketergantungan Dean yang tak sehat, kini dia mulai mampu melihat bahwa itu bisa jadi merupakan bukti pengabdian dan cinta tanpa syarat.

Namun, nasib Dean juga tidak jauh-jauh dari lakban di satu sisi. Bila semua sedang beres, dia tak terlalu diacuhkan. John menganggapnya sudah dapat mandiri dan Sam sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Keberadaannya baru signifikan bila ada problem terjadi dan Dean dibutuhkan. Selain itu, Dean biasanya ada di tepi ring, mengamati suasana seraya berharap tak terjadi lagi pertikaian, tetapi dia tahu bahwa akan selalu ada cekcok babak berikutnya dan dia mesti turun tangan. Ya, seperti lakban yang saat tiada kerusakan disimpan di lemari dan baru dicari, dikeluarkan jika perlu. Persis pita perekat itu pula, sepanjang pengetahuan Sam, Dean tidak pernah protes dengan posisinya yang demikian. Dia menerima saja dengan kalem, berfungsi tanpa mengharapkan banyak, apalagi menuntut pamrih.

Ringkasan memori akan berbagai macam kegunaan lakban dalam reparasi segala barang hadir kembali di kepala Sam dan kali ini dia berpikir bahwa Dean juga seperti itu: multifungsi. Bagi John, dia adalah putra sulung yang dapat diandalkan, wakil komandan dalam pasukan kecil Winchester, pengurus logistik nan mahir, penghiburan bagi John saban kali dia pulang dari berburu. Bagi Sam, yah... Dean adalah representasi hampir semua peran dalam keluarga. Dean adalah kakak yang secara praktis merangkap ibu dan sesekali ambil posisi sebagai pengganti ayah juga. Dia saudara, sahabat, lawan latih-tanding, musuh bebuyutan dalam beraneka perkara, pendidik sekaligus perusak Sam. Dean menjalankan peran-peran itu secara otomatis, beralih dari satu fungsi ke yang lain semulus transmisi mobil baru.

Sam tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di lingkaran kemudi Impala sewaktu satu lagi persamaan antara Dean dan lakban terpikirkan olehnya. Dia ingat samar-samar mengenai beberapa buah kotak kardus yang tersuruk di bagasi Impala, di bagian yang jarang terkena sinar matahari, semuanya tersegel rapi oleh lakban. Sekarang kotak-kotak itu sudah tiada lagi di sana, entah dikemanakan. Sam hanya ingat, sepanjang masa kecilnya yang berpindah-pindah, tak sekali pun kotak itu dibuka ataupun dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Sam tidak tahu pasti apa isinya, John tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu, melarang membuka pun tidak. Namun, dari ekspresi kakak dan ayahnya tiap kali mata mereka menemukan kotak-kotak itu, Sam paham bahwa apa yang ada di dalam adalah hidup mereka yang terdahulu. Masa lalu yang dikemas dan ditutup rapat.

Dean pun begitu, Sam membatin. Dia seperti lakban yang dipakai untuk merapatkan celah kotak masa lalu, agar kotak itu dapat dipendam di suatu tempat tanpa ada yang mengutak-atik isinya. Orang yang tidak mengenal dekat Winchester bersaudara akan menilai bahwa Sam adalah tukang menyimpan segalanya dalam hati. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Dean sesungguhnya yang demikian. Paling tidak, Sam mau diajak bicara. Kalau Dean, dia cenderung mengunci hal-hal lampau dan segenap persoalannya dalam hati, bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah dan biasanya galak bila ada yang nekat mengorek, hal mana yang kerap membikin Sam frustrasi. Memancing keterangan dari Dean sama dengan membuka kardus berlakban tanpa boleh merobekkan kardusnya: mesti hati-hati.

Ya, simpul Sam di tengah kemacetan lalu lintas sore itu, Dean seperti lakban dalam beberapa sisi. Barangkali karena persamaan sifat itulah makanya Dean lekat dengan benda itu, mengandalkannya buat menyelesaikan sebagian problemnya. Sebagian saja, karena kadang-kadang meski telah berupaya dengan inventif, tetap ada yang tak dapat diperbaiki hanya dengan lakban. Namun, untuk mayoritas masalah, lakban biasanya cukup. Dean seperti itu pula, batin Sam. Dia memang tak sanggup mengatasi semuanya sampai betul-betul beres, tetapi usaha dan keberadaannya biasanya telah memadai.

Lolongan tuter yang tiba-tiba terdengar lagi dari belakang menyentakkan Sam dari renungannya. Dilihatnya dari balik kaca depan bahwa mobil di depannya telah berjarak sepuluh kaki dari ujung muka Impala. Sam buru-buru memasukkan gigi dan menekan gas perlahan-lahan, membawa Impala mengikuti simpul kemacetan yang kini mulai terurai sedikit demi sedikit. Agak lega juga dia lantaran akhirnya ada prospek nyata untuk bisa kembali kepada kakaknya di motel sebelum hari gelap. Konsentrasi sepenuhnya dicurahkan pada laju merambat mobilnya, sehingga pemikiran tentang Dean dan lakban untuk sementara disisihkan di salah satu kompartemen otaknya.

Kata "lakban" dan semua yang muncul karenanya baru mulai merayapi ruang di benak Sam pada penghujung hari. Saat itu Sam tengah mencuci piranti yang baru dipakai masak dan makan, tangannya terbenam dalam air sabun di bak cuci piring sampai ke siku. Dia telah menjalani satu hari melelahkan lagi sebagai perawat, pelayan merangkap dayang bagi kakaknya. Menyiapkan hidangan makan malam, membujuk Dean agar mau menyantapnya dan sedikit mengancam ketika Dean membandel. Memunguti tisu bekas yang bergelimpangan di sekitar tempat sampah, menafsirkan bahasa tarzan Dean yang suaranya raib total dan secara umum meladeni apa mau kakaknya yang bosan kuadrat sepanjang itu bukan hal yang kelewat sinting.

Rampung dengan panci, piring dan mangkuknya, Sam berbalik dan menuju ke meja di antara tempat tidur. Dia memungut termometer dari sana dan menepuk bahu Dean yang terbaring mengantuk dikerumuni bantal-bantal dan selubung selimut.

"Hei, Dean. Buka mulutmu, aku mau ukur suhu," Sam meminta.

Tanpa membuka mata, Dean membiarkan Sam menyematkan termometer itu di mulutnya.

Sembari menunggu, Sam membuka sejumlah botol obat dan mengeluarkan isinya tanpa perlu membaca label yang tertulis di luarnya. Dituangnya air ke dalam sebuah gelas, pil beragam warna tergenggam di telapak tangannya. Setelah lima menit, Sam mencabut si termometer dan menghela nafas lega menilik angka yang tertera di sana. Dean sudah tidak begitu panas sehingga Sam memulangkan pil yang berkhasiat menurunkan suhu tubuh ke wadahnya semula.

"Waktunya minum obat," Sam sengaja melagukan kata-katanya.

Dean mengulurkan tangan dari balik selimut dan Sam meletakkan pil-pilnya di sana. Keping-keping kecil itu segera berpindah ke kerongkongan Dean dan Sam membantunya meneguk air. Dean jatuh tertidur tak lama kemudian.

Sam memandangi sosok lelap kakaknya untuk beberapa saat. Ya, batinnya, pemikiran tentang lakban kembali ke otaknya dengan kekuatan penuh, Dean telah menjadi "lakban" bagi keluarga mereka. Tanggung jawab untuk merekatkan, menyelesaikan masalah dan menjaga keluarga senantiasa tersandang di bahunya. Dean tidak pernah mengeluh tentang itu. Namun, bila dia tengah rapuh atau lemah, siapa yang akan merawatnya?

Sorot mata Sam melembut oleh rasa sayang dan penuh tekad sekaligus sewaktu dia membenahi letak selimut Dean yang merosot. Kau punya aku, Dean, Sam berikrar tanpa suara, biarkan aku yang menjadi "lakban" bagimu. Bagaimana?

Kasur Sam berderit ketika pemuda itu merebahkan tubuh di atasnya. Sam menarik selimutnya, mencari posisi paling nyaman dengan jatah bantal minim dan sekali lagi melayangkan pandang ke ranjang di seberangnya, di mana seseorang yang paling berharga buatnya berada.

"Malam, Kak."

Senyum tipis masih membayang di bibirnya tatkala Sam mematikan lampu.

SELESAI


End file.
